


Art for 'The Infected'

by stormbrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for for Apocalypse (Now) Big Bang<br/>'The Infected' by guineamania</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'The Infected'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Infected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599748) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



 

 

 


End file.
